


can't fight it

by bangin_patchouli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse, chanyeol waits for jongin to get home, i get u kaiyeol i feel it, idk its late here too, kaiyeol - Freeform, late night, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: warm arms and kind words await.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its late and I've been looking at kaiyeol i need to vent highkey lmao

* * *

-

      Chanyeol wasn't blind. Actually, he could see quite well, despite what Jongin thought. Jongin thought that Chanyeol couldn't see the falter in Jongin's step, or the nod of his head as he struggled to keep awake at something as unnecessary as wearing socks in the shower. Chanyeol felt his chest clench when he saw Jongin grab onto the railing of the stairs, or when he grabbed onto the fabric of Chanyeol's shirt - that was much closer, almost worse. But- it wasn't like it was new. And it wasn't like Jongin was the only member that had a hard time. Of course not. It's just that Chanyeol - for some reason unknown to everyone - took it upon himself to be  _Jongin's_ crutch, his shoulder to lean on, his help in time of need - which seemed to be more often than not lately.

 

      Chanyeol waited. It was dark in the dorm living room, but it was late and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open; the darkness was welcomed by his needs. But what he  _wanted_ to do was stay up. He wanted to wait for Jongin to come home, because it didn't seem like anyone else was going to. Not that Chanyeol blamed them; he wanted nothing more but to let sleep claim him, but he wouldn't, not as long as Jongin was still slaving in the studio, where he was told that he needed to remain. So, no, he was waiting.

      It had to have been more than an hour, close to two, of Chanyeol waiting sleepily on the couch, waiting for Jongin to come through the door. He shifted in between dozing off, his arms crossed over his chest, and flipping through his phone, but nothing lessened his tiring desire to be awake and there when Jongin got home. At last, some time close to two a.m., Chanyeol heard the click of the doorknob beginning to turn, and he straightened on the couch. The door creaked open, and it took a moment for a figure, one quite resembling Jongin's, stepped through the beaten threshold. Chanyeol stood, ignoring the habitual dizziness caused by fatigue that made his head swim slightly.

      "Jongin," he murmured, "It's really late.. Who had you stay?" he asked, taking a step forward as Jongin did the same. Even in the dark, Chanyeol could see unquestionably that Jongin had been exhausted to the point beyond caring how he looked to Chanyeol. His baby brown eyes looked wearily up to Chanyeol's, and Chanyeol couldn't help but open his arms. His went under Jongin's arms, and instantly he could feel himself supporting the younger out of necessity, like if he didn't Jongin might actually just sink to the floor and sleep there instead. Jongin's head found its way naturally to the crook of Chanyeol's neck, where Chanyeol proceeded then to twine his fingers into the cold, shower-damp hair on the back of Jongin's head. Jongin's sigh echoed from his body all the way into Chanyeol's, and it felt almost like it were his own.

      "It doesn't matter," Jongin said, muffled into Chanyeol's rugged red sweatshirt, "I don't remember anyway." There came a pause of delayed thought from the other then, like he had to think about how to form words. "'m tired."

      Chanyeol felt himself give one short, soft laugh, rubbing his left hand slowly, all the way up and down Jongin's back, sure to be careful. _No way, I never would have guessed that you were tired._ He thought that, but he didn't say it. Instead, he detached Jongin, running his hand down the younger's arm to take gentle hold of Jongin's hand. Jongin looked up again, and his eyes somehow became heavier within just those few seconds. Chanyeol felt his heart soften even further.

      "Want to go to bed then?" Chanyeol suggested, tilting his head in question. "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

      "Don't wanna wake Kyungsoo up," Jongin uttered, dropping his hand and taking Chanyeol's with it, and Chanyeol ignored the small, debility-caused break in his voice. "Stay out here?"

      Chanyeol smiled, and once again had the urge to pull Jongin into his chest, which he did. Jongin welcomed it, again. Chanyeol enclosed the other in his larger arms, taking what he had left at this late hour and turning it to affection, the use being Jongin's comfort. It made him happier than sleeping alone would have. He nodded on Jongin's shoulder. "Okay."

      They ended up on the couch, Chanyeol refusing to lie down in order to create more room for Jongin, which had been weakly protested against until Chanyeol sat down at the corner and waited for Jongin to do as he was told, as it had happened before. Jongin slipped off his shoes, giving in and sinking rapturously into the worn down fabric of the couch. His head planted willingly, heavily onto Chanyeol's lap, where the older had meant for it to be. Chanyeol closed his eyes, finally able to relish in  _no work tomorrow_. He felt Jongin release his weight in stress down and out into Chanyeol, and he was okay with that. Jongin's hand crept up as he fell downward visibly into sleep up to twist lean fingers into the sweatpants surrounding Chanyeol's thigh, and Chanyeol's hands found their way up to card through Jongin's drying strands of faded blond hair. Jongin turned his face languidly into Chanyeol's thigh, and Chanyeol grazed his face with his fingers, running his hand all the way down Jongin's body to rest on his slender waist. As Jongin began to settle further into the older in sleep, Chanyeol felt himself drift off, but not before the definite fact that Jongin was asleep first. He was alright, now, for the time being.

 

**Author's Note:**

> um i don't really know what this is but i finished it within like 40 minutes ? excuse errors please thanks sorry


End file.
